


This Close

by Jathis



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Story for a random background character from a campaign I'm in





	This Close

_“This is your last chance to prove your worth, Spar’hkai! This family cannot afford to be left in the dust for much longer. If you cannot make a name for yourself this way then ensure you're killed before coming back here. I will be annoyed should I have to waste the time and energy to have you killed myself.”_

His matron’s words burned in his ears as he pushed onwards, moving through the swampy and thick waters. He looked over his shoulder briefly, as if expecting to see someone there, knowing full well that he was alone since losing the rest of the patrol.

_But you didn't lose them. You left during your watch while they were in their trances. You deserted._

Spar’hkai ran his tongue over his lips, idly touching the hilt of his short sword before pressing forward. He just needed to get to…

_Neverlake Grove._

He paused a moment then, blinking. He scratched at a patch of dry skin at the side of his neck, hissing softly to himself as he felt some of it flaking away. Just some dry skin, nothing more.

He needed to find a way back to Drow lands. These wild lands were too uncivilized for him. Perhaps he could slip into one of the larger cities and make a new start without his house hanging over him. He had heard of other males being able to do it. Perhaps…

He bit the end of his index finger, a nervous tic his matron had once punished him for by burning the palm of his hand and refusing to have it healed for several days. He looked around his surroundings, hoping for some kind of sign of where he should go.

_Go to Neverlake Grove. The wedding will be so marvelous. You'll enjoy it._

He lowered his hand and moved again, finding to his own surprise that he felt confident on where he was going this time. He turned his head and coughed once, grimacing as he spat out a globule of spit mixed with something dark. That wasn't normal, was it? He considered this as he scratched his neck again, uncaring of how his flesh opened underneath his fingernails.

He was going to Neverlake Grove.


End file.
